London Bridge
by TrueBlondie
Summary: Our favorite SGH doctors take a trip to London.Mainly McStizzie....
1. Incomming

Chief Webber had called in most of Seattle Grace Hospital for some kind of meeting. No one knew what is was really for.

"Maybe there sending us on a vacation,"said Izzie.

"Your so naive, it's probably another conference on bed side manor and how we royally suck at it,"said Christina.

"I was being sarcastic."

"We'll know soon enough,"chimed Meredith.

"Staff, I called most of you on here for one reason. There is an important medical conference, where they may have found a new treatment for cancer. I would really like a few members of my surgical floor to be there."

"Where is it?"

"It will be held in London, Dr. Grey."

"As in London, England?"

"Yes, as I was saying this medical seminar will be in London for around a week. The following will be attending: Addison Montgomery, Preston Burke, Derek Shepard, Mark Sloan, Callie Torres, Christina Yang, Alex Karev, Meredith Grey, Isobel Stevens, and George O'Malley. All of you will be flying by private jet, it leaves in two days. Be ready at 5:00 am and meet at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport."

"Chief, thank you for this wonder opportunity and— ."

"Christina. Your welcome."

"Jeeze. Christina suck up much?"

"Shut it Evil Spawn...I was on scut for the next week,"said Christina with a smirk.

"Better than discharge,"replied Alex.

"At least you people aren't Sloan's assistant,"said Izzie.

"Still better than discharge,"said Alex.

"I thought you wanted to join the gynie squad with your favorite attending."

"I don't like her like that,"said Alex.

"Iz, pay up you owe me 20,"said Christina now smiling as Izzie handed her the $20.

"I hope they don't stick us in the back of the plane,"said Alex trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, hopefully,"said Meredith behind them extremely smiley.

"What did you do?" Christina had a hint of disgust in her voice.

There was only one exit from the room so the attendings weren't far behind.

"This is the first time the chief has actually sent us somewhere European,"said Burke.

"Yes, in New York they sent us to Florida,"said Derek.

"I remember that, you got drunk,"said Mark out of nowhere.

"I'm not talking to you,"he replied.

"Can't you two get along,"said Addison not surprised.

"They'll get over it eventually,"answered Callie.

The surgeons blabber-fest was broken up by a Dr. Miranda Bailey.

"On this trip the chief has a few rules, that I expect all of you to follow. The rules are no excessive parting and curfew is midnight. I'm sure that won't be a problem, since keeping yourselves busy is your specialty. Most of all don't to anything stupid. Are we clear?"

"Crystal,"said Derek

"Attending you can go but my interns stay." The attendings walked off happy to avoid another of Dr. Bailey's lectures.

"That's a lot of spare time in the hotel,"said Mark eyeing a nearby nurse.

"Like you'll have any trouble,"said Addison.

"Neither will you with your favorite intern,"said Mark with a smirk.

"I don't like Alex like that,"said Addison.

"How did you know he was implying that it was Alex?"

"Derek, as Satan I have my ways,"said Addison slightly blushing.

"Sure Addi,"said Mark.

"Whatever."

"Derek, you have your lusty intern, be happy."

"How can I be happy with you on a plane with me?,"said Derek as he walked away.

Over with the interns Bailey was about to loose it.

"Out of all the interns they pick mine! The ones that are sleeping with there bosses!"

"I'm no—,"said Izzie before Bailey cut her off.

"You will be eventually, the only one left is Sloan. That's what they all said. Remember, Dr. Bailey is always watching."

"Bailey...I'm not going to sleep with Sloan."

"Sure Stevens,"said Bailey as she walked away.

"I won't sleep with Sloan, not now not ever,"said Izzie.

"Sure Izzie,"said Christina. This was going to be a long trip.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Meredith, hurry,"yelled Derek.

"Izzie! Get your ass down here NOW!"

"Jeeze, Christina it's early,"said a sleepy Meredith as she walked down the stairs and into Derek's arms. He lightly kissed her. Derek and Mer don't usually get all lovey-dovey until at least noon, Christina thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen. To Christina's surprise Izzie wasn't upstairs but in the kitchen being domestic. There was cookies, marble cake, and an enormous amount of blueberry muffins.

"Izzie, it's early. Your baking, why?"

"I bake when I'm nervous."

"I see that but what are you going to do with all of this?"

"I'm taking it on the plane."

"That is so not going to happen."

"Fine. Let's ask Mer."

"Do at your own risk, McDreamy is here."

"Oh."

Back in the living room Derek and Meredith stood. Suddenly Izzie and Christina burst out into the living room. Izzie was carrying a basket of muffins and Christina didn't seem to be too happy.

"Mer. Tell Martha Stewart over here, they won't let her bring a basket of muffins onto a jet!"

"Christina, calm down. Izzie bring like four muffins or whatever. There is food on the plane."

"Jet,"said Derek.

"What is the difference?"

"The chief said we were flying by jet not plane. I was stating the obvious so you three would stop fighting about muffins!"

"Whatever. Let's just go were going to be late,"said Meredith.

Finally the four walked out the door to Mer's blue jeep. Derek knew this was going to be a long drive...

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The 3 interns and the attending were met at the airport by an almost unrecognizable Mark Sloan. He was wearing faded jeans, a New York sweatshirt, and aviator shades.

"Not a morning person I see,"said Izzie.

"Very funny. Being caffeine deprived does that sometimes. You could always give me a rush," he said with his signature grin.

"Are you hitting on Izzie in an airport?"

"Mer, would that be wrong?"

"On so many levels,"said Izzie.

"Don't called her Mer,"said Derek out of no where.

"She's not your property,"said Mark.

"Ok. Could both of you act a little older than five while were in the airport. If you want to rip each others eyes out do it when we get out of here! Seriously?! Can you guys be mature about the past for like 10 minutes?!"

"That was some speech I guess Derek will have to control his hate for me. How about we go get some coffee?"

"In your dreams. There's coffee on the jet."

Izzie could see Alex rushing towards the terminal with a suitcase in one hand and a tray of coffee in the other. She could help but laugh.

"Have you seen Sloan?"

"Yeah. He just went to get a cappuccino."

"I was going to give it to him,"said Alex.

"Your Mark's pet monkey on your days off too?"

"No, I got him a coffee so maybe he'd let me in on something in London."

"Do you want it?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Your going to want these,"said Alex has he handed her some sugar packets.

Alex suddenly wasn't paying attention to Izzie but looking behind her. Addison Montgomery had just arrived. She was wearing a black skirt, light blue blouse, and black stilettoes. Alex walked over to her and gave her my the looks of it a lattE. Something is going on, she thought to herself. Then about 10 minutes later an organized Burke arrived and greeted Christina with a kiss. Christina seemed happy, maybe she had forgot about the muffin incident this morning,

"So there's coffee on the plane?"

"Yes Dr. Sloan,"said Izzie.

"Then why did you get coffee?"

"Actually Alex gave it to me since he could find you."

"I'm delighted my intern know who to give my coffee to."

"It's mine now,"said Izzie as she pulled the coffee away.

"I thought you drank tea?"

"I'm surprised you noticed what else did you 'notice'?"

Before Mark could answer the flight attendant cut him off with the boarding call and Izzie took a sip of his cappuccino.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't delete any chapters just combined a few.**


	2. Boarding

"Now boarding flight 232,"called the flight attendant again.

"I guess that's us,"said Alex to Addison.

Suddenly Callie ran up to the group. Seattle traffic was hell, but airports were ten times worse. All the angry people, road rage, screaming kids ,and miles of security lines. Callie just plain hated airports. At least there will be sixteen hours of peace, thought Callie. Then again, Mark and Derek were in the same confined space, that couldn't be good. After finding George she saw it.

The imaginary triangles. There were so many surrounding so few people. The first one she spotted was surrounding Mark, Izzie, and Alex. Dr. Sloan and Dr. Stevens where playfully fighting over a cappuccino. About ten feet away stood an envious Alex. Dr. Karev seemed to have his eyes on two women Addison Montgomery and Isobel Stevens. The next triangle was around Addison, Mark, and Alex. This triangle is pretty self explanatory.

"Callie are you coming?"

"Yes. George I am."

The flight attendant called for the doctors again, this time they actually listened. The first on the jet were Burke and Christina. The interior was black leather, there was 12 seats, a fully stocked bar, one bedroom, and a bathroom. The seats were two by two and all had televisions behind them.

"I call the front seat,"said Christina as she dragged Burke down with her. Next George and Callie took the seats across from Christina and Burke. After Derek and Meredith arrived with big smiles on there faces they sat behind Christina and Burke.

"Get a room," said Christina as Mer and Derek walked by.

"I'll think about that,"said Derek as Meredith turned bright red.

About 5 minutes later Izzie and Mark walked into the jet. Izzie sat behind the lovebirds.

"No snarky comment?," said Izzie as Mark sat down.

"What do you mean?",said Mark. He looked kind of green as he said it without a hint of sarcasm. The last to board the flight were Addison shortly followed by Alex. Alex refused to sit alone and get smirked at for the next 16 hours so he sat next to Addison behind George and Callie.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Good morning, and welcome to British Airways flight 232 from Seattle to London. Flight time is about 16 ½ hours. My name is Mary and I will be your flight attendant. Thank you for flying British Airways lift off should be in about 4 minutes."

She then went into the airplane safety stuff. The flight attendant resembled Izzie in a way but a little taller and more bronze. Half the men on the jet were staring at her but the envious eyes of the women made them stop.

"Your not even going to hit on her?"

"Eventually," replied Mark who was eyeing the liquor.

"I think I get it, you hate flying,"said Izzie.

"Izzie, everyone hates something I just hate flying with a passion."

"I don't think so. You have motion sickness."

"I do not."

"Yes he does," said Derek in front of them.

"See I have witness. Seriously, what are you so afraid of your on a plane with a nuero surgeon and a heart surgeon?"

"You mean my ex-best friend and Mr. Christina Yang. For the record I'm not scared."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know?"

"Mark Sloan, does it look like I knew?"

"Mer? Meredith?!!"

"Iz, I wouldn't do that,"said Mark as he pointed to sound of kissing in front of them.

"Seriously, the plane hasn't taken off and there already going at it."

"Ready for take off," Meredith heard the pilot say. Derek was still kissing her neck. A hickie would look amazing at a medical conference.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to stop, were about to take off."

"Ok. Can we finish this later?"

"I suppose that's a yes?,"said Derek with a McDreamy grin. Derek ran his hands through his equally perfect hair and buckled his seatbelt as the plane sped down the runway.

"Mark please don't throw up on me,"said Izzie as she handed him a barf bag. Mark took the bag but didn't puke. Instead he stayed the color of Kermit the Frog.

"Are you going to be ok?," she said now holding his arm.

"Just dandy. Will this earn me a new nickname like McPukey?"

"I won't tell If you won't."

Finally the plane was off the ground and at 32,000 feet. Izzie went to ask Mer about the whole marriage thing but Derek and Meredith were gone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Figures,"said Mark.

"What?"

"Izzie, sooner or later the happy couple would discover the mile high club,"said Mark.

"I see your back to normal."

"Yes, I am. Is that your way of saying I'm glad your ok. Date me?"

"You're a doctor figure it out."

"Does it require an exam?"

"You're such a perv. I see your making up for lost time being McPukey.,"said Izzie who had just discovered a televison between the two seats. Mark took notice and couldn't help but reply. "So honey, what's on?"

Don't call me Honey. There's Legally Blonde, Hope Floats, The Notebook, and While You Where Sleeping."

"Chick flicks galore,"said Mark as he leaned toward the isle.

"What are we watching?,"said Izzie as she leaned almost on Mark's shoulder.

"Alex flirt with Addison, George snoring, Callie reading a magazine, Burke arguing with Christina, Mer and Derek in a heated make-out session a la bathroom, and you on my shoulder."

"I mean the movie,"said Izzie with a smile.

"Surprise me,"said Mark knowing this couldn't be good.

Izzie popped in The Notebook, wondering if he would cry. She seriously needed some entertainment. Izzie looked up at his face it was a mix between shocked and horrified. She knew he would cave eventually. This made her laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?," he said partially still looking at the screen.

"The look on your face. You totally love this movie."

"I do not."

"So you wouldn't mind if I paused it?"

"Not at all."

"Fine."

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Poker. Loser does dare picked by winner."

"Okay."

Mark pulled out a deck of cards and dealt Izzie and himself five cards. Izzie looked at her five, crap a pair of twos. I can't wait to see what he makes me do, she thought to herself. On the other side Mark was grinning. He had a pair of threes, surely Izzie would win this, he thought.

"What do you have?"

"Pair of 3's," he said.

"Pair of 2's,"said Izzie.

"So what's my dare??"

"Kiss Me."

AUTHORS NOTE: Same as the last note, I combined a few chapters.


	3. Fallin'

"So shall we...,"said Izzie leaning closer.

Mark and Izzie both came in for the kiss. At first it started as an awkward spin the bottle kiss put it turned into something more . Izzie rapped her arms around Mark's neck and they began to make-out. Then out of the blue Addison walked past their row, astonished. Mark looked up to a pretty confused Addison.

"Mark, can I talk you for a second?,"said Addison.

"Hey, Addison,"said Izzie who had turned bright red.

"Uh. Sure.,"said Mark as he slid past Izzie.

Izzie couldn't be much more embarrassed. First she had made out with Mark Sloan, Seattle Grace Hospital's resident manwhore. You have like zero self control, she thought to herself. Mark out of all people. Mark was Addison's meat, he packed up and moved for her only to be dumped. If Mark was Addison's meat did that mean Alex was hers? Izzie was completely confused. So she did what any girl would do, she poured herself some tequila.

On the other side of the plane Addison cornered Mark.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing,"said Mark with the smirk again

"Mark do you have any idea what happened to Izzie Stevens?"

"She was a model I get that,"said Mark.

"Mark her fiancé died three months ago. She fell in love with a patient and cut his LVAD wire to get him a new heart. Mark, you'll hurt her I'm sure of it...Just like you hurt me."

"Wow. I do recall you left me ."

"Mark you don't think I knew about all of those other women."

"We would have been happy...with the baby."

"No Mark we wouldn't. I don't want to have an argument with you right now. All I'm saying is be careful, she's been hurt."

"Ok,"said Mark as he stalked off.

Izzie on the other hand was pretty damn happy. She was on her fourth glass of tequila. No wonder Mer likes this stuff, she thought. The plane wasn't spinning just yet she was still not drunk just tipsy. The Notebook was still playing, Izzie wasn't watching. Even though she was happy the thought of Mark still loomed in her head.

Then she heard a familiar voice a few feet behind her seat. Izzie really didn't want to deal with Mark at the moment so she pretended to be asleep as he sat down.

"Izzie. I'm not stupid your awake,"he said as he sat down.

"How exactly did you know?"

" Experience with women and avoidance went they don't want to talk."

Mark glanced at the half full tequila bottle. Izzie was a lot like him, drink my problems away, he thought.

"I know what your thinking. I don't drink my problems away...I just don't have any baking supplies."

"Izzie...It's not what you think. You where dead on with the drinking part but your wrong about Addison. She pulled me back there and told me not to hurt you."

"What?"

"Yeah. She told me everything...,"said Mark as he rapped his arm around Izzie.

"His name was Denny...My fiancé ...I cut his LVAD wire, quit, and came back,"said Izzie as she broke into tears.

"Izzie, I didn't wanted to hurt you,"said Mark quietly.

"Like you didn't want to hurt Addison...,"said Izzie as she got up.

"Izzie. It's true.,"said Mark.

"Sure Mark so very true,"said Izzie.

Izzie quickly stood up she was still kinda tipsy but still could walk. She was sure half the jet had heard her argument, she didn't really care. It was all coming back to her the pain of loosing someone you love. I'm not falling for Mark Sloan, she thought to her self. Izzie walked to the bed room and to no surprised found Meredith and Derek. Before Mer or Derek could explain Izzie left. She walked past her seat and headed to the empty seats behind George and Callie, who where surprisingly still asleep. She sat down and buried her head in her hands. Izzie could still see the head of Mark Sloan from behind her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark Sloan stared at Izzie from his diagonal seat. Truthfully he was confused as well. How did she know about Addison? He was just so confused. Mark knew he had to do something, he checked his watch it read 8:15. They had been on the plane for about three hours. Only 13 more hours of the silent treatment, he thought.

On the other hand Izzie got a few hours of sleep. Even when asleep she thought about the argument they had earlier that day. In the dream Mark was complaining about there being no breakfast. It wasn't a dream...Izzie was slowly waking up. She slowly sat up straight went through her bag and found a blueberry muffin from earlier. Izzie took a big bite and made a satisfactory 'yum!' aloud. This gesture made Mark stare hungrily at Izzie's poor muffin. Mark made a sad face at Izzie which made her laugh. She soon after dug into her purse and got another muffin. She threw it at Mark aiming for his head but he caught it.

Mark got up and sat down next to Izzie. They just sat there quietly for a minute.

"I'm sorry I brought up Denny,"said Mark as he bit into the poor defenseless muffin.

"It's ok...It's just I'm not sure If I'm ready to talk. I'm sorry I brought up Addison."

"Thanks for the muffin. I wish you'd cook for me more often."

"Bake not —" Izzie was cut off my Mark's lips crashing into hers. He suddenly pulled apart.

"Ready to come back to our seats?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"he said.

"Your mocking me,"said Izzie.

"Am not."

"You so are."

Between the muffin throwing and argument Mark and Izzie had gained quite and audience. The plane was pretty quite, Izzie could just tell Christina was listening, ditto with Alex. Meredith and Derek had both returned to there seats. Meredith so fed the beast, thought Izzie.

"We should play truth or dare."

"What?"

"You know truth or dare with the others."

"Go for it see If anyone will play."

"Anyone wanna play truth or dare!!!,"yelled Izzie.

Everyone raised their hands.

AUTHORS NOTE: Same.


	4. SnapDrunk

"Let's go play in the back bedroom,"said Christina. Izzie and Mark exchanged glances.

"Ok. Let's go,"said Callie.

The whole gang of doctors crowded to the back of the jet. They all sat in a lopsided circle on the bed.

"Who first?,"said Derek.

"Meredith truth or dare?,"said Izzie.

"Truth."Mark whispered something in Izzie's ear. They got a few awkward glances.

"Where were you right after the plane took off?"Meredith shot Mark a dirty look.

"Exploring the plane..."Derek turned bright red as Mer answered.

"Ok, Alex truth or dare? Christina was up to something.

"Dare,"answered Alex.

"Kiss Addison,"said Christina with a Cheshire cat grin. Mark and Derek were kind of in awe. Would Alex actually kiss there ex-wife/ex-girlfriend? Since Alex was already sitting next to Addison he just liked over, it was a quick kiss.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Besides the tongue action,"replied Mark with a smirk.

"Shut up,"echoed the group to Mark.

"Nothing is going on,"said Addison now glaring at Mark.

"You think if something was actually going on they would tell if front of her ex-husband and ex-lover 32,000 feet in the air?,"said Callie.

"You do have a point,"said Meredith.

"We'll find out sooner or later Evil Spawn,"answered Christina as Mer got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the booze, Izzie. This will be way more fun with tequila,"said Meredith innocently.

About five minutes later Meredith come back with all the alcohol she could carry. Which was 2 bottles of tequila, 2 bottles of Grey Goose, and a bottle of rum.

"Ready to get wasted?"

"Thought you never ask,"Christina answered Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Rrready fooora true or dare?,"studdered a drunken Meredith

"Yesh,"said the crowd of surgeons.

"George...Truth or dare?" Mumbled Derek sipping scotch.

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Mer."

"Sure,"said George as he set two bottles of tequila in from of them.

"Open the flood gates,"said Mark sarcastically.

"This has to be good,"said Christina obviously entertained.

2 hours, many bottles of booze and still counting the doctors had gotten wasted and had yet to finish the game. Meredith was sipping from the tequila bottle like it was water along side George, who'd passed out while challenging her to a drinking contest. Burke was babbling to Christina about wanting to be a fairy princess, while Christina agreed that she as well wanted to be one. Alex was yelling at some show about lawyers sleeping with each other. Addison was staring helplessly at him trying to convince him men should wear high heels. Callie wasn't as drunk but was still nursing a bottle of vodka. Mark and his ex-amigo Derek where singing and attempting to get up to dance to "Thriller". While Izzie sat there eating a muffin, planning revenge.

Izzie slowly got up from her semi-drunken seat and wandered over to her black bag. She pulled out a digital camera. It was supposed to be for sightseeing but this opportunity was to good to resist. First she walked over to Burke and Christina and asked them to smile. They happily complied with two cheesy grins. Next she moved to a drooling George and snapped a shot. Izzie skipped over to Callie she waved and was super smiley. Mark and Derek where Izzie's next victims. They were now playing patty-cake and talking about shoes. She couldn't help but laugh. There was no use in taking a picture of Meredith, for obvious reasons.

These would come in handy as pay back. Izzie stuck her camera back in her purse and sat down next the patty-cake men satisfied. She quickly grabbed the open bottle of scotch Mark had been drinking at took a very long gulp. Now it's time to get properly, thought Izzie as she took another drink. Then it got foggy...

Izzie awoke slowly, her eyes flickered open only to awake the floor entwined in Marks arms. He was still wearing the same faded jeans and no shirt. She looked around the room without pulling away. Clearly everyone was passed out but were where Addison and Derek?


	5. Trapped In A Bathroom

It was dark, Izzie was now awake, with a massive hangover. Everyone was still asleep but Addison and Derek where no where so be found. She then closed here eyes again knowing the plane wouldn't land for another 10 hours. Then there was a poke like feeling against her side Mark, she thought. It wouldn't stop. Izzie's eyes flickered open again, it was no other than Meredith.

"What Mer?"

"Have you seen Derek?"

"No...I haven't seen Addison either,"said Izzie who was regretting what she just said.

"Ok,"said Meredith with an unreadable expression on her face. Izzie closed her eyes again for the third time only to hear the opening of a door.

Meredith knocked on the door leading to the bedroom loudly. Addison opened it in a pair of pajamas.

"Is Derek in there?"

"Umm...Yeah—" Meredith cut her off.

"I get it your having...Derek?"

"No, Meredith absolutely not." Meredith shoved her way past Addison before she could finish.

"DEREK WILLIAM SHEPARD, what the hell are you doing?" Derek was currently in the bathroom. "I can't believe you would do this to me! Seriously?"

"Meredith let me explain,"he said calmly.

"This better be good,"she replied.

"Mer, nothing was going on...I was throwing up and she was asleep on the bed. You know I'd never do anything like this I love you,"he said as he kissed her forehead.

By the time Meredith and Derek were having there version of couples therapy Mark had started to wake up, along with Alex and Christina, who'd heard the blow out. Surprisingly George and Burke had slept though the whole thing. Izzie was dosing off comfortably on Mark's chest.

Mark Sloan was slowly waking up with a bad headache, and he knew damn well why. His favorite dirty mistress had decided to bring out the booze, his poison of choice was that half bottle of scotch. It was now sitting next to him fully drank. He then looked down and saw Isobel Stevens on his mid-section. Mark just grinned thinking of all the possibilities.

"Nothing happened,"said Izzie. Mark was somewhat startled by her sudden comment.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"Past experience with men not wanting to talk,"she said mocking his earlier words.

"Is that so," he said looking green once again.

"Are you ok?"

Izzie moved over and looked for a barf bag.

"Uh..Yeah just great maybe even amazing,"he said with a grin.

"That's good,"said Izzie trying not to seem to concerned.

Before he could come up with a smug remark Mark got up and jogged to the bathroom.

"Stop staring at his ass,"said Christina from in front of her.

"I wasn't."

"You so where. Don't try to deny it Izzie you suck at lying."

"I wasn't staring."

"Deal with it...You know Mer and McDreamy are in the bedroom right?"

"Crap."

"You have to admit this has to be good. The battle of the McDrunkies."

"I got pictures."

"Of what?"

"You people drunk."

"How drunk? When?"

"About 4 hours ago. Everyone including you wasted ."

"Rock on Izzie, but if you show anyone my pictures I will kick your ass,"said Christina as she walked away to find Burke.

Mark rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. He immediately threw up what was left of the scotch and blueberry muffin. Then just sat in the rather spacious bathroom thinking about how stupid it was to get wasted on the way to a medical conference. It would sure would look to show up with blood shot eyes and a hangover. He began to feel sick again. Then suddenly Derek rushed in and did the same thing Mark had done minutes earlier. Derek looked up only to see his ex-best friend looking just as hung over.

"This is awkward."

"Don't talk to me."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know you ruined my marriage by sleeping with my wife, come to Seattle to win her back and still stay after she dumps you? That is why not to talk to me."

"Derek, you forgave her why can't you move on?"

"With you, I have no obligation to try."

Then Izzie walked in.

"What ever happened to knocking?"

Izzie turned her head and saw a drunken Derek.

"Derek?"

"Hey Izzie,"he said as he walked out of the bathroom. When he left the door made a weird cracking sound.

"Feeling better?"

"No,"he said.

"Is that a no to the hangover or no to step one of getting Derek to forgive you?"

"A little of both." Izzie went up to the door to leave but it wouldn't open. When jingling the knob didn't work she kicked it and the handle fell off.

"Karma,"she said swearing under her breath.

"Looks like we'll be in here for a while,"he said with a signature McSteamy smile.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Shut up Mark,"she said angrily.

"Gosh, Iz I thought you actually liked me,"he said with a concerned look.

"Stop with the damn reverse physiology! Where stuck in a bathroom!"

"Izzie calm down!"

"HELP! WHERE STUCK,"she yelled.

"Izzie where stuck, there all still drunk and asleep. We'll just have to wait."

"Karma, karma, karma,"she repeated over and over again.

"Izzie are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm just great stuck in a bathroom, with you 32,000 feet in the air."

"Izzie, calm down. What is going on?"

"Seriously, I have no idea. Everything that has happened to me...this plane ride is just a cherry on top, these freakin' people and all there secrets and messy love lives."

"Ok...wow,"he said a little confused.

"How messy?"

"Shut-up,"laughed Izzie.

"Might just be the massive amount of alcohol you people consumed early this morning."

"I never knew you knew what a 4 inch Jimmy Choo stiletto was?"

"Huh?" Mark had turned a slight crimson color.

"You and Derek were so wasted you were talking about shoes and playing patty-cake."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Nope."

Izzie had just noticed that she had brought her black purse with her. She reached inside and found the camera. Izzie turned it on and skipped through the pictures until she found the Mark ones. She leaned towards Mark and scanned through the four or more pics of the patty-cake game, shoe talk, and drinking contests.

"I would show you the Christina and Burke ones, but she threatened to kick my ass."

"Is that so. Do you think this will make Derek forgive me?"

"Try it."

"Maybe I will,"he said as he leaned closer.

Izzie leaned forward. Ironically they heard a knock at the door, it was Meredith.

"Damn,"Izzie and Mark said in unison.

"Can you guys hear me?"

"Were in a bathroom not underground."

"Fine, Iz maybe I won't get you out."

"Meredith Grey! I'm hungry, tired, and hung over. If you don't get me out of this bathroom I swear!"

"Mer, could you just open the door,"said Mark out of nowhere.

"Fine,"Meredith said as she pulled the door open.

"Thanks,"said Izzie as she exited.

"Same here,"said Mark with a smirk "Oh and tell Derek I have something he wants."

"What is that?"

"Just tell him I said that."

Mark followed Izzie back to their seats. Along the way they got a few stares and a grin from Christina. Not a grin but more like a I know what you just about did grin, thought Izzie. They both sat down not really knowing what to say.

"So what do you suppose we do next?"

"Well we got drunk, almost kissed, and then got stuck in a bathroom."

"Isn't there a song like that?"

"Trapped in a Closet ?"

"Yeah I think."

"Sing it,"replied Izzie.

"Now way in hell I'm singing an R. Kelly song."

"Fine be lame.I could always give Derek the pictures of you."

"That's blackmail."

"Is it?"

"Yes...It is but you would look hot in an orange jumper."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well I did."

"Shut-up and sing."


	6. Round And Round They Go

Mark still refused to sing, it wasn't going to happen. Izzie asked him for and 1 ½ but he still wouldn't budge. Meanwhile Meredith was still kinda mad at Derek. He walked over to her and gave Meredith that sad face he was so good at.

"Mer, I'm sorry,"he said.

"Why are you sorry...I'm not mad anymore"

"That's good,"he said as he sat down.

"Yes it is,"Meredith said leaning closer.

"Very good,"he said before they started to kiss.

"Don't tell me your going at it again,"said Christina.

"Why do you keep walking by?"

"Fyi. I have haven't walked around in like 4 hours. Do you really think I have some sick obsession with seeing you two make out?"

"No Christina,"said Meredith.

"Mer, seriously,"said Izzie out of no where. "You could at least go in the bathroom."

"You think we didn't see you and your McSteamy making out too?"

"I thought only Addison saw,"said Mark taking off his head phones.

"Izzie's with Mark now,"said Derek from the seat in front of the group.

"And I guess watching The Notebook,"said Christina looking at the screen.

"Can you explain that?" Meredith started to laugh.

"Can you explain these?" Mark pulled out Izzie's camera.

"Hey! That's mine!" She tried to snatch it back but he was too fast.

"Am I on there?" Derek looked afraid.

"What do you think?" Mark smiled.

"Omygosh. Derek and Mark playing patty-cake?"

"Yep, Mer all on camera,"replied Izzie.

"Want to see?" Mark's grin got bigger.

"Is this what you wanted Derek to see?"

"Yes,"he replied as George and Callie walked up.

"What are you guys doing?" They were shocked to see a camera with drunk pictures.

"Pictures,"said Mark was he clicked to theirs.

"You better delete those,"said Derek.

"What are you going to did slap me?"

"No but I can bring up the good old days."

"You wouldn't,"said Mark.

"You don't think?"

"If you bring up those stories these pics hit MySpace."

"Whatever Mark,"said Derek.

"Fine,"said Christina was she walked back over to Burke.

"You'd never believe what Shepard and Sloan where fighting about."

"What?"

"Pictures."

"Sounds typical they fight about everything,"said Burke.

"I can't believe they use to be best friends,"said Christina as she started to dose off.

Back at Meredith and Derek's seats neither felt like making out. They just sat there thinking.

"You think he was kidding?"

"Don't know,"said Meredith.

"I never knew he had an internet social life,"said Derek coldly.

"You know I'm right behind you,"said Mark from behind.

"Damn airplane,"said Derek quietly.

"Don't damn the plane it has feelings too,"said Mark sarcastically. Derek said nothing.

Over on the other side of the plane Alex and Addison where watching the two attendings bicker like children.

"I can't believe this,"said Alex. "Even 32,000 feet up they fight."

"Actually it's pretty believable. They hate each other because of me."

"Don't say that,"said Alex "That's old, start fresh."

Callie and George had left the scene and returned to there seats.

"Do they ever stop?"

"Doubt it,"said Callie.

"Round and round they go, when they stop nobody knows."

"Very funny."

Izzie and Meredith looked on very annoyed at both men's stupidity. They were still argueing over stupid pictures and the good old days.

"Seriously,"said Izzie.

"Seriously,"repiled Meredith.

"We still have six more hours,"she said.

"Any ideas on how to get them to shut up?"

"Yes."

"Christina?"

"Perfect."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie and Meredith looked on very annoyed at both men's stupidity. They were still arguing over stupid pictures and the good old days.

"Seriously,"said Izzie.

"Seriously,"replied Meredith.

"We still have six more hours,"she said.

"Any ideas on how to get them to shut up?"

"Yes."

"Christina?"

"Perfect."

"CHRISTINA,"yelled Izzie.

"What! Wake me up again and I'll kick your ass!"

"Somebody's cranky."

"Yeah. Of course I'm cranky being stuck on a plane with those idiots!"

"Actually that's what we woke you up for,"said Meredith.

"What do you want me to do yell at them?"

"Sorta."

"Well then the answer is no,"said Christina leaning back onto Burke.

"Fine Christina be that way,"said Izzie.

Izzie and Meredith were pissed, the two men wouldn't stop arguing.

"What a manchild,"said Izzie as she sat next to Meredith.

"I can't believe my boyfriend and your— " Izzie cut her off.

"Mark, he not anything."

"Izzie, I'm hurt I thought I meant something,"said Mark in a fake sad voice.

"Why are you listening? I thought you where too busy being mad at Derek?"

"Correction he's mad at me."

"Whatever,"said Izzie.

"So,"replied Meredith not knowing what do say.

"Go talk to your manchild and I'll talk to mine,"said Izzie with a smirk.

Meredith walked away and sat next to Derek. He didn't seem happy. Confined space, she thought. Or maybe it was just Mark. She really couldn't imagine how much it sucked to have and extremely nice ex-wife and ex-best friend follow you to Seattle.

"Derek?"

"What?" Derek snapped at Meredith.

"Gosh. I'm just trying to be supportive."

"Mer—" She cut him off.

"Don't Mer me. I tried and don't understand why you always get so pissed off at me! Grow up Derek!"

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting _

_I'm through, with doubt,There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and i'll keep paying_

Meredith stormed off and sat in the empty seat where Izzie had sat. What the hell was wrong with the men at Seattle Grace, she thought. There either fighting over you of fighting with you.

At Mark and Izzie's seats, Izzie had just sat down. Mark was casually sitting there reading a gossip magazine with 'Not The Baby Daddy' plastered on the front with a picture of a random celebrity.

"Your such a woman,"said Izzie breaking the silence.

"I must be rubbing off on you,"he said with a smirk.

"Funny,"she said looking over at a page with Brad Pitt on it.

"What you don't enjoy the average tabloid magazine?"

"Sometimes,"said Izzie.

"So what do you like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Must I always have an explanation?"

"No."

"Ok then spill,"he said flipping to a 2 ton cat article.

"I grew up in a trailer park. My full name is Isobel Rose Stevens. I like the color pink. I hate that bride on the cover of a wedding magazine. I'm allergic to cats. I bake when I'm nervous and can't cook for my life. Does that cover it?"

"Pretty much Isobel Rose."

"What about you what should I know?"

"I grew up in New York. Derek was like my brother. My full name is Mark Daniel Sloan. I hate the rain and airplanes. My father left when I was 8. I'm also allergic to cats. I developed the nick name McSteamy. I enjoy yelling at interns that aren't you and love my occasional gossip magazine."

"You read gossip magazines?"

"I like to stay in the know."

"Sure..."

"And well the hot actresses,"he said with a smile.

"Your so feminine."

"I am not."

"You so are, deal with it."

"So you saying if a guy reads a trash mag he's chick-like?"

"Not all guys...It's just so weird that you read them."

"What would you say if Derek was reading one?"

"I'd leave that up to Meredith."

"I've seen him read one,"said Mer across the plane.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Iz." Izzie started laughing which startled Derek.

"I don't read tabloid magazines."

"You do I saw you last Wednesday. Don't even try Derek."

"I thought I had to grow up first?" Meredith was silent.

"We stopped fighting when you gals were giving us the evil eye,"said Derek

"Actually they went to Christina,"said Mark.

"Whatever,"said Derek putting eye covers on.

"Need Blankie Derek?,"said Meredith with an evil grin.

"You still have Blankie,"said Mark loudly, which woke Addison.

"Derek brought Blankie?"

"Did he Meredith."

"Yes he did Mark,"said Meredith pulling out a ratty blue blanket.

"I can't believe you,"said Derek turning red.

"If you tell anyone I'll bring up Lu, Lamba, and Cuddles,"said Derek to Mark, Mer, and Addison.

"Who's Lu, Lamba, and Cuddles?"

"Take a wild guess,"said Mark.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Glad that's over...People move on,"said Addison.

About an hour later with only 4 hours left Izzie woke up with Mark on her shoulder, talking in his sleep about KFC. Izzie was wide awake. Meredith and Derek where asleep. Christina had threatened her earlier and the others were busy (Sicko, that's not what I meant). Izzie decided to wake up Mark. So she poked him continuously.

"Kernel Sanders wake up,"she said.

"What Iz?"

"I'm bored and everyone is asleep."

"Then follow there example,"he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Only if you tell me who Lamba, Lu, and Cuddles are."

"Ok if you tell me why you called me Sanders?"

"Fine,"she said stubbornly.

"Lamba was Addison's stuffed Lamb. She had it in college and slept with it every night. I have no idea who Lu is. Cuddles was my stuffed dog. Derek got him for me when I was six. I got rid of it when he left for New York." Mark had a sad look on his perfect face.

"I'm sorry I brought that up,"she said quietly.

"It's ok,"he replied.

Before she could answer Mark was asleep, on her shoulder yet again.

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should_

_I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and I kind of like it_


	7. Doggy Drool

"Mark! Wake up!" It was Izzie yelling.

"Wha,"he said sleepily.

"Your drooling and talking, remind me again why they call you McSteamy?"

"I was what?"

"You heard me drooling and talking."

"So what was I saying?"

"Crispy strips, and well the drool can speak for itself."

"So chicken,"he said wiping the drool from his chiseled face.

"Yes chicken are you hungry of something?"

"Actually I am, where exactly are those cappuccinos you promised?"

"There never was any, I just didn't want to get coffee with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously and you fell for it."

"Umm...Iz." Said Mark motioning to her shoulder.

"I can't believe you!" Replied Izzie peering at her saliva covered arm. Before Izzie could storm off the flight attendant made an announcement.

"Doctors, we will be experiencing some turbulence so please be seated and bluckle your seat belts. We should be landing in about an hour."

"Ironic,"said Mark with a smirk as Izzie returned to her seat.

"Meredith Derek out of the bathroom,"yelled Christina.

"We are right here,"they said exiting the bedroom.

"Not much of a difference,"said Christina.

"Where's Evil Spawn?"

"Right here,"said Alex sitting down next to Addison.

That's when the first bit of turbulence hit. George and Callie where almost bounced in the air. Meredith and Derek seemed pretty content entwined in each other. Addison and Alex where tying to keep the awkwardness at a minimal. Christina and Burke were debating about something yet again. Izzie was listening to her ipod while Mark turned back into a frog prince. Izzie sighed, Mark was growing on her and it really sucked. She loved to flirt with him but it was never going anywhere.

"Do you have a bark bag?" Mark asked quietly.

"You don't need to be ashamed of your motion sickness."

"Do you have a bag or not?"

"Yes,"she said handing him a bag.

"Do you like me?" Izzie was shocked by the sudden comment.

"Why?"

"It's a simple question."

"Yeah in a _friend_ kind of way." She knew those words would sting.

"So all the flirtation and that _kiss was just between_ _friends_?"

How could she do this to him. He was Mark freaking Sloan, no women said they just wanted to be friends. Izzie was different she saw past his one man show and into the real Mark. Unbelievable really, he thought.

"Yes it was,"she said. He knew she regretted every word.

"Fine,"he said moving away.

"Mark–"she said ever so faintly.

As Mark rose up and walked past their row turbulence hit again. Suddenly there was a snapping sound a suitcase fell from an overhead compartment and struck him on the head.

"Mother—"he studdered as blood dripped from is forehead. Then it all went black...

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Mark! Wake up!" Yelled Izzie.

He awoke with a start. Immediately Mark placed his hand over his forehead. There was no blood not even a scratch. Was it all just a dream? There was only one way to find out.

"What was I saying?"

"Crispy strips, and well the drool can speak for itself."

"Umm...Iz." Said Mark motioning to her shoulder.

"I can't believe you!" Replied Izzie peering at her saliva covered arm. Before Izzie could storm off the flight attendant made an announcement

"Doctors, we will be experiencing some turbulence so please be seated and buckle your seat belts. We should be landing in about an hour."

"Ironic,"said Mark still confused.

"I'm still getting up,"she said loudly.

"Izzie wait!" He said following her up.

"No."

"Izzie!"

"What Mark?" Before he could come back Izzie started kissing him.

Strangely enough a Kernel Sanders walked up to him yelled to Izzie.

"He's mine bitch!"

"Is not Crazy Bird Man!" Izzie replied.

"Is to Crazy Blonde Doctor!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Would both of you just shut up,"screamed Mark.

"But Mark, I love you. I always have and always will,"said Izzie softly.

"Bird Man?" Questioned Mark.

"I don't love you, I just wanted you to eat more crispy strips."

"Izzie,"he said leading to the bedroom.

"Of course."

"You know your dreaming right?"

"This must be a dream,"he said about to kiss her.

"Actually your unconscious, and I'm freaking out."

"Huh?"

"Suit case, friend, blonde, blood ring any bells?"

"Yes,"he muttered.

"Well then go,"she said.

"Why?"

"Well I don't know, I could always send Kernel Sanders?"

"I could take him."

"Why don't you want to leave?"

"This is fun way too much fun,"he said dripping with sarcasm.

"Izzie and the whole lets be friends thing."

"No."

"Yes...You really are going to argue with me?"

"Fine, It is that I really thought she cared."

"You men are so freakin' stupid. Of course Izzie cares she just doesn't want to get hurt. Smart girl I might add."

"I wouldn't hurt her."

"Sure Mark, same with Addison. Izzie cares, she really does but you are too damn clueless to notice."

"Who are you really?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

Mark Sloan had just found out the hard way that karma really is a bitch.

"MARK?! Can you hear me?" Said a frantic voice.

"Umm,"he said groggily.

"Thank god, he awake,"she called to the others.

"This is so soap opera like it's sad,"replied another voice.

"Izzie?" He said opening his eyes.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You got pissed off at me and while walking off got hit in the head with a suitcase."

"Oh."

"What—."

"We stitched you up there were no major injuries but it may leave a scar."

"How long have I been out?"

"About fifty-five minutes."

"You counted?"

"Yeah. Do you remember anything before the suitcase?"

"Sadly yes,"he said getting up slowly.

"Ok do you need any help getting up."

"No I'm fine _friend_."

"Mark—" He cut Izzie off.

"Forget it."

"Barbie got burned,"said Christina watching the fight.

"Shut it."

Mark tried to get up but kept hitting seats. The voice in his head repeated was saying to say sorry and other sappy stuff. The plane was landing soon there was plenty of time in London.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we will begin descending into the London Heathrow Airport in just a few minutes."

"Finally,"said Meredith.

"Yeah,"said Derek sleepily.

"Wear him out?" Suggested Alex.

"Isn't it your nap time Evil Spawn?"


	8. Landing

_"No I'm fine friend."_

_"Mark—" He cut Izzie off._

_"Forget it."_

_"Barbie got burned,"said Christina watching the fight._

_"Shut it."_

_Mark tried to get up but kept hitting seats. The voice in his head repeated was saying to say sorry and other sappy stuff. The plane was landing soon there was plenty of time in London._

_"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we will begin descending into the London Heathrow Airport in just a few minutes."_

_"Finally,"said Meredith._

_"Yeah,"said Derek sleepily._

_"Wear him out?" Suggested Alex._

_"Isn't it your nap time Evil Spawn?"_

1O minutes later the plane had landed. Burke and Christina where the first ones off the flight and into London's Heathrow airport. They were followed by Callie and George who were still jet lagged. Meredith exited next followed by Derek, who's hair was quiet messy. It would be 8pm in Seattle but in London time it was 5am_ (nine hours right?)._ Addison and Alex came next followed by Izzie and Mark. Everyone looked either tired, hung over, or both. Coffee was the best option.

"Can we please get some coffee!" Izzie sounded cranky.

"Izzie stop whining because you had a fight with McSteamy,"answered Christina,

"I want a donut,"Meredith replied.

"We can go to Starbucks after we find our hotel." Derek said sleepily.

"Fine,"the three answered as Derek as he walked up to a flight attendant.

"How many I help you sir?" She said.

"Yes, we are here for a medical conference. Did Richard Webber leave any instructions to which hotel?"

"Why yes he did. Derek Shepard I presume?"

"Yes."

"Here they are,"she said handing him a fat package.

"Thanks,"he said walking off to join the group.

"So what are we doing?" Asked Christina.

"Richard sent us..." Derek trailed off as he opened the package.

Inside there was 2 travelers guides to London, five maps, and a letter. Then came the holy grail, 10 credit cards with each doctors name. Mark snatched the letter and read aloud.

"Doctors, did you have fun on that flight? I don't really care but hopefully it went well. Inclosed there are 10 credit cards with unlimited charge. I warn you don't go buy half of London. Next there is 5 maps with a guide to the hotel. You ten are staying at the London Metropolitan, where you will be two to a room. There is one penthouse suite, three deluxe park suites, and one Superior Park Suite. The rest Bailey already covered. You will be returning in two weeks. Good luck, signed Richard.**" **Read Mark proudly.

"Can't wait to see this,"said Burke.

"Seriously,"replied Christina.

"Coffee,"bellowed Izzie as they neared a coffee cart.

"Coffee,"repeated Addison as they both fan towards it, suitcases in tow.

After Izzie and Addison got their caffeine fix they surgeons headed off to a man holding a sign that said 'Seattle Grace Hospital.'

"SGH doctors?" He said.

"Yes,"said Meredith.

"I'm Adam and I will be your driver."

"If I knew we'd get a driver I would have been a whole lot nicer to Webber."

"Christina how could you suck up anymore?" Answered Alex holding Addison's coffee.

"Satan has a servant now?"

"Shove it,"he said jokingly as they stepped into the limo.

The limo was simple black with leather seats and more booze. Everyone was sort of smiling when they saw it. Then out of nowhere Izzie started to talk.

"Who is going to be who's roommate?"

"George and I will take the Superior Park Suite,"said Callie.

"Burke and I will take the one deluxe suite whatever,"said Christina.

"Addison and I can take the two bedroom Deluxe Park Suite,"replied Alex.

"I want the Penthouse,"said Mark.

"I guess Mer and I will take the three bedroom deluxe,"said Derek.

"Can I stay with you and Derek?" Izzie asked Mer.

"Sure,"they answered sadly.

"Izzie you really want me to be lonely?"

"I'd chew my arm off first."

"What the hell happened to lovey Mark and Izzie?"

"Christina there never was!"

"Possessive Izzie**."**

"Am not."

"You so are!"

"Welcome to the London Metropolitan,"said Adam.

_**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update in forever...I've been really sick and have writers block. Should I continue this story or make a sequel about their journey in London? Please review and let me know!**_


	9. Slipped Away

_"Izzie you really want me to be lonely?"_

_"I'd chew my arm off first."_

_"What the hell happened to lovey Mark and Izzie?"_

_"Christina there never was!"_

_"Possessive Izzie**."**_

_"Am not."_

_"You so are!"_

_"Welcome to the London Metropolitan,"said Adam._

The ten stepped out of the limo with Addison almost tripping over her Gucci heels and landing in Alex's arms.

"I don't see how you can wear these things,"said Alex eyeing the stilettoes.

"Satan has her ways,"she said bluntly staring at the toned bronze arms still around herself.

"Evil spawn likes." Addison just laughed.

"Umm...Alex– I um..."

"Right,"he said untangling his arms from Addison.

In the process he was caught in her long red curls. This couldn't get anymore awkward, thought Alex to himself. Unknowingly Addi was thinking the same thing. Well it did.

"Addison?" Asked a certain orthopedic surgeon.

"Callie,"she said attempting to fix her newly frizzy hair.

"Addison which rooms are we in again?"

"You two are in 245."

"Thanks,"she said.

Meanwhile Meredith and Derek walked up the stairs to the front desk.

"Did you see Alex and Addison?" Meredith could barley hold her gigantic suitcases.

"No, but she's my ex-wife I've moved on with you."

"Good to know that you are my knight in shining whatever."

"I can show you that—." Derek interrupted my Izzie mid sentence.

"Mer! What room to we have? I wonder if they have a mini bar?"

"Hope not,"replied Derek. "Remember the sober rule?"

"Yeah,"mumbled Meredith with a few other sailor worthy words.

Mark was behind everyone else, but not alone. There was some random girl hot and lonely, his type. Still there was one thing stopping him. Izzie, It was odd that he was actually weird he was thinking about a girl. That only happened once with Addison. He learned his lesson with the forbidden fruit type. Friends, that word was haunting. Like a bad hair cut it wouldn't go away...For the record Mark Sloan never gets a bad hair cut, just can't think of a metaphor, he thought. Screw it, he was going to ask that girl out.

"Hey, ever been to Seattle?" He said in a low voice.

"Your pick up lines suck,"she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I could always—."

"Save it, you arrogant bastards think you can have any girl you want! Seriously?"

"Is that so?"

"BEN!"

"I'm Mark not Ben..." He said as an extremely tall man came forward to Mark.

"What the hell do you think your doing punk?!"

"Asking a girl out." Before he could finish again Ben slugged him on the side of the head.

"That's the last time you come onto an heiress!" She yelled.

Mark got up. His perfect face was bleeding. Maybe the deja vu was like seeing the future or something. I must be going crazy, he thought. From the large cracking sound Christina had turned around with Burke close behind.

"You move on fast,"she said walking over.

"I asked her if she had ever been to Seattle,"Mark said holding his bleeding head.

"Some women take that as harassment,"answered Burke. Christina just gave him the evil eye.

"I'm fine,"he said walking into the hotel. "Just a little dizzy."

"Some one missed their nap,"snapped Christina.

"It's called rejection,"Burke said.

"McSteamy ain't getting laid tonight."

"You call him McSteamy?"

"T'yeah."

"Why don't I have a nickname?"

Meredith and Derek made there way to the front desk and got their key. All the way up they were almost making out in front of an unsuspecting elderly couple.

"Kids these days."

"Frank they're in love,"they woman said to her husband.

Izzie on the other hand was at a coffee shop. She was drinking a cappuccino and had no idea why. I hate him and just want to be friends, she thought. Friends, Mark having a woman friend. She had to laugh at this as people started to look at her funny she stopped. Mark Sloan infuriated her. And why was she drinking a cappuccino, she didn't even really like them. As Izzie moved her arm onto the table the burning liquid spilled all over her sweater. Just great, she said to herself. With two suitcases, a purse, and a coffee stain thanks to Mark she walked back to the hotel.

When she finally made it to the elevator it took for freaking ever to open. When it finally did there was a strange sight, blood. Izzie was slightly disgusted but at the same time intrigued. She hadn't performed surgery in almost a full day. The elevator binged open and Izzie made her way to suite 457. Surely Meredith and Derek would be in there with her room key.

"Mer, Der—." She was dropped her bags. They love birds where doing what else.

"Couldn't you two have the decency to like— seriously?"

"Izzie I can explain,"said in embarrassed Meredith.

"I'll be back later,"she said grabbing her purse and slamming the door.

Izzie walked over to Christina and Burke's room and knocked. Christina answered in her pjs.

"What did you expect bunking with Shepard and Mer? Steamy is in room 523 Merry Christmas,"she Christina shutting the door on Izzie's face.

"Fine!" Izzie yelled through the door. It was back to the elevator to suite 523

In the penthouse Mark was drawing a bath. He was incredibly dizzy and was seeing two of everything. He shut off the water. Mark lowered him self into the scalding water and laid his head against the rim. Slowly everything got blurry as he slipped into unconsciousness. Mark's body slowly drifted down into the water. Seconds later he had slipped away...

Author's Note: Do not throw any sharp objects at me shields I will update soon. Well I jumped around a lot in this chapter and those awesome people who wanted MerDer and Addex got some. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the security guard at my high school "Big" Ben. He's super nice and wouldn't punch out McSteamy. So anyways please review and give me more uber cool ideas. Love ya -Kate


	10. In Sickness And Health

**"Fine!" Izzie yelled through the door. It was back to the elevator to suite 523**

**In the penthouse Mark was drawing a bath. He was incredibly dizzy and was seeing two of everything. He shut off the water. Mark lowered him self into the scalding water and laid his head against the rim. Slowly everything got blurry as he slipped into unconsciousness. Mark's body slowly drifted down into the water. Seconds later he had slipped away...**

Izzie banged on the door. No answer, so she knocked again.

"Mark! You couldn't of found some girl already! If your not opening the door I'm coming in!"

Still no answer. Izzie twisted the knob, it was unlocked or whatever. She walked in with still no sigh of Mark. He couldn't of gotten very far from the hotel. Around the corner she found the bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. Once in the bathroom she saw a full tub with the lifeless body of Mark Sloan below the surface.

"She sure has been gone for a while,"said Derek putting his pants back on.

"Yeah, she has to be at Christina and Burke's room."

"Well in that case we have some more time for fun."

"You have a porny-porny mind Dr. Shepard,"replied Meredith.

"I sure do Dr. Grey,"said Derek.

"You sure do,"said Meredith as she kissed him.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Wait what?!"

"Get married today."

"Derek seriously?"

"Seriously Mer."

"Derek today, I mean isn't that a little sudden?"

"Yes, it's sudden but were in London, it's a once in a life time chance? What do you say?"

"If I say yes will you at least propose?" He got down on one knee.

"Meredith Grey, will you marry me?" He pulled a 1 carat emerald cut ring.

"How long have you had that?"

"Believe me, a long time. Is that a yes?"

In another suite Burke and Christina were watching tv and flipping through a room service menu.

"What about Rosemary Chicken with brown rice?"

"Burke I want liquor."

"Didn't we get wasted enough on the plane?"

"Nope. As Mer would saw there is never enough tequila."

"Ok, I'll call room service."

"Ok Patron and some jelly beans."

"Sure.."

"Room Service how may I help you?"

"Yes can I get an order of rosemary chicken, jelly beans, and Patron tequila."

"On the rocks?"

"No the whole bottle,"said Burke finishing up the order and hanging up.

"So why do you want tequila?"

"There is no alcohol after tonight."

"Right. Why don't we just go to a bar with Meredith and Derek."

"Well we could, or just stay here."

"Are you implying we---" he was cut off by a kiss.

On another floor Alex and Addison were also around a tv flipping through the channels.

"I have no idea what to do,"yawned Alex.

"The Shining is on,"said Addison.

"I didn't know you liked horror movies."

"Well, you do now,"she smiled.

"Looks like we missed half,"he said as the here's Johnny line echoed through the room.

"I guess we did,"she Addison leaning closer.

Izzie ran over to the bath tub and pulled his head up. Sheer dread was going through her mind. What if he was dead. She checked his pulse, none. Izzie struggled to drag him out of the now luke warm water. Checking his pulse again, she began mouth to mouth. Between breaths she yelled for help. No one will hear me he's on his own freaking floor, she thought.

"You've got to come back please Mark!"

Still no pulse, she pressed harder on his defined chest that was now getting pale.

"Mark you can't give up on me!!" No pulse. He was gone, forever.

Izzie stopped the mouth to mouth and sank to the floor. He was gone. There was no way he could sill he alive. She pulled out her black razor and dialed Meredith.

"Hello?"

"Mee--rr."

"Whoa Izzie calm down! What is going on with you?"

"Marrk 523," she stopped in midsentence to a grunt and hung up.

"Mark? Can you hear me?" She checked his pulse again, weak but there.

"Mark!" She began compressions again, he started to cough out water.

"Izzzziiie,"he said softly. "Weerree aam I?" He passed out soon after.

She pulled out her cell again and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I just pulled my boyfriend out of a bath tub he is experiencing cardiac arrhythmia and may have ARDS. I need an ambulance at the London Metropolitan penthouse room 523."

"I am currently sending an ambulance to the sight." There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" It was Meredith.

"What the hell happened?"

"Mark drowned, I pulled him out. Help me get some blankets!

"Ok,"said Meredith stripping off the silk bedding.

Ten minutes later paramedics and Derek raced into the room lifting Mark onto a stretcher with Izzie and Meredith following.

"Only one of you can come,"they said.

"I'll go,"said Izzie.

"I'll meet you at the hospital,"replied Meredith.

Izzie climbed into the red ambulance as they were rushed to Guys Hospital. The paramedics were frantic in getting an IV into his cold arm along with a heart rate monitor. It was now at a normal pulse. One began to ask her questions.

"Ma'am we need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok anything."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I came up to his room and the door opened, I found him in the tub and pulled him out."

"Was he acting strange?"

"No, we are here for a medical conference and he wasn't acting weird."

"He may have a concussion, but can't be sure until we can get an MRI."

"Ok how far away is the hospital?"

"We are here right now. Your taking this surprisingly well, once a doctor always a doctor."

"Yeah,"she said as they opened the doors "Thank you."

He was rushed into Guys Hospital with a team of surgeons crowding around his head. Clearly one was a neurosurgeon. He looked about 40 with tannish brown hair and a beard. They rushed Marks gurney into the ICU leaving Izzie behind.

By that time Meredith and Derek had arrived. The second they saw Izzie she was sitting in a chair crying, Mer ran over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry,"said Meredith.

"Why are you sorry?"

"If we wouldn't have let you stay with us maybe he wouldn't be here."

"Mer, your apologies really suck."

"I made you laugh didn't I?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Any news yet?" Asked a visibly tired Derek.

"Nothing-" Be fore she could finish a blonde nurse appeared.

"Mrs. Sloan?"

"Um, no it's just Izzie we aren't married."

"My apologies Izzie. We just got his test results. There luckily was no trauma but he hit his head pretty hard so he will be in pain for a few days."

"So it's not a concussion?"

"He was mighty close to one, if you wouldn't have found him he would of been dead in 17 seconds. Mr. Sloan is awake right now if you want to see him."

"It's Dr. Sloan."

"You mean the Dr. Sloan plastic surgeon and best friend of Daniel Meade?"

"Daniel Meade Mode magazine?"

"Yes, they came here one time, when Daniel got food poisoning. Half the hospital was in his room, like a party."

"Sounds pretty wild,"said Izzie giggling.

"It was I have to check on room 410 so you can go see Mark in room 708."

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome."

Izzie walked down to the room not knowing what to expect. When she opened the door Mark was flipping through a tabloid with Britney on the cover.

"I see you found the magazines,"she said as he looked up.

"Yeah, I guess Britney is in rehab."

"You never told me you knew Daniel Meade."

"You never asked."

"When did I have a chance between fighting and you drowning yourself."

"Izzie there is no way in hell I would drown myself. I hit on this girl outside the hotel and her bodyguard punched me on the side of the head then I went upstairs and took a bath. That is the last thing I remember. Izzie I love you there is no way I would want to kill myself!"

"I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Don't say you didn't know, I've seen how you look at me and always care even if you don't want me to know."

"That's a great theory Mark."

"Iziie I get it you don't want--- because of Denny. He would of wanted you to be happy."

"How dare you bring up Denny! Mark I get it you love me. I always am caring and am not looking at you, I get that. I love you, that hate kind of love that just won't stop. Hold a boom box outside your window, let you eat the last muffin, get trapped in a bathroom, saving you hate. Damn it, please Mark just stop loving me!"

Izzie was in tears as she ran out of the room leaving a stunned Mark. His head was throbbing, but he wasn't thinking about that he was more confused about what Izzie had just said. So she loved him but didn't want to be loved? The two things he wanted h couldn't have Izzie Stevens and Patron Tequila.

Meredith had called Christina and Burke. Burke had called Callie and George. Christina had called Alex and Addison around the same time. The three couples had arrived all at the same time with Izzie nowhere to be found.

_Save me- Jem_

_Save me save me save me wooh _

I've gotta stop my mind  
Working overtime  
It's driving me insane  
It will not let me live  
Always so negative  
It's become my enemy

Save me ah ah save me ah ah  
save me ah wooh  
Save me ah ah save me ah ah  
save me ah wooh

Why would I think such things  
Crazy thoughts have quick wings  
Gaining momentum fast  
One minute I am fine  
The next I've lost my mind  
To a fake fantasy

And none of these  
thoughts are real  
So why is it that I feel  
So cut up and so bad  
I need to take control  
Coz my mind is on a roll  
And it isn't listening to me

Save me ah ah save me ah ah  
save me ah wooh  
thinking and thinking  
Save me ah ah save me ah ah  
save me ah wooh  
thinking and thinking

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the dumbest of them all  
Insecurities keep growing  
Wasted energies are flowing  
Anger, pain and sadness beckon  
Panic sets in in a second  
Be aware it's just your mind  
And you can stop it anytime

Save me ah ah save me ah ah  
save me ah wooh  
thinking and thinking  
Save me ah ah save me ah ah  
save me ah wooh  
thinking and thinking

Ok so here we go  
If it works I'll let you know  
One two three I say stop

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update in forever. My mum and I just moved into our new appartment and had no internet. To add to the drama my laptop crashed, it was really old so I got a new one and set up our Linksys system. I hope you liked this chappy, it was quite angsty and tradgic. Please review!


	11. Sleepless In London

**Title: London Bridge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**"I never knew you felt that way about me."**

**"Don't say you didn't ****know,**** I've seen how you look at me and always care even if you don't want me to know."**

**"That's a great theory Mark."**

**"Izzie I get it you don't want--- because of Denny. He would ****have**** wanted you to be happy."**

**"How dare you bring up ****Denny!**** Mark I get it you love me. I always am caring and am not looking at you, I get that. I love you, that hate kind of love that just won't stop. Hold a boom box outside your window, let you eat the last muffin, get trapped in a bathroom, saving you hate. Damn it, please Mark just stop loving me!"**

**Izzie was in tears as she ran out of the room leaving a stunned Mark. His head was throbbing, but he wasn't thinking about that he was more confused about what Izzie had just said. So she loved him but didn't want to be loved? The two things he wanted h couldn't have Izzie Stevens and Patron Tequila.**

**Meredith had called Christina and Burke. Burke had called Callie and George. Christina had called Alex and Addison around the same time. The three couples had arrived all at the same time with Izzie nowhere to be found**.

Izzie sat on the stairs outside the hospital, the wind blowing lightly against her wet and coffee stained clothes. Tears began to fall once again as she thought about what happened. If she hadn't come up to his room, Mark would be dead gone forever. He was going to be okay, just keep thinking that, she told herself.

"Izzie?" The blonde turned around only to see Meredith. She sat down next to Izzie and began to talk. "Izzie you have to tell me, what happened?"

"He loves me," she said in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"We got in a fight he said he loved me and I apparently said it back. Somehow Daniel Meade got into the conversation."

"Iz, why exactly are you sitting on steps outside of a hospital instead of being with Mark?"

"The man infuriates me Mer. Between the flirtation and passes at other women, plus the comments at the airport. Damn it, I love him." Meredith hugged Izzie.

"I'm glad the old Izzie is back." Izzie pulled away.

"Something is different, not one dark and or twisty comment." Meredith smiled sheepishly.

"Derek proposed."

"Seriously? McDreamy finally popped the question? You said yes right? Mer?"

"Um…You kind of called I didn't get to answer."

"Have you told Christina?"

"No."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meanwhile in room 708 Mark was staring at the ceiling processing what just had happened. The door creaked open only for Derek to appear.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Derek sounded concerned.

"I feel like crap. Why are you here anyways? I thought you hated me."

"You never tell someone you hate them in a hospital bed."

"Good to know Derek," answered Mark.

"Sometimes I think it was a waste to let go of all those years of being best friends."

"Is that your way of saying you forgive me?"

"In a way, if you would have never slept with Addison I would of never met Meredith. Since you aren't leaving Seattle, I would like to be friends again."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christina and Burke arrived a few minutes before Alex and Addison. The last to arrive where Callie and George.

"What happened?" Addison asked Christina who was watching Burke.

"I don't know, Meredith called and said to meet her at Guys Hospital."

"It's Mark," said Meredith turning around the corned with a cup of coffee.

"What happened?" Asked the group I unison.

"Mark well had an accident and hit his head almost drowning. Luckily, he is ok and awake if anyone wants to see him in visiting hours tomorrow."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGGAAGAGAGA

Izzie slowly got up and entered the hospital. Passing through the hall way she found Mark's room and entered. Derek was asleep in the armchair, Mark was also sound asleep with a smile on his face. Cocky, she thought.

"Mark," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

Izzie was about to leave the room when she heard "Crispy strips." It was coming from Mark, she just smiled. He opened his eyes only to see Izzie staring back.

"I'm sorry too," he said.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Are you talking it back?" Mark said this in a playful voice.

"What if I am?"

"That would be extremely unfortunate since, I was going to share the sight of SGH favorite attending in a hospital grown."

"I could just get Derek to take a picture."

"That's cold, Izzie really cold."

"I guess it is."

"You could always come over here and warm me up," he said patting the excess hospital bed.

"I might just do that," she said coming closer.

"Good," he replied with the signature McSteamy grin.

**Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update. This is kind of a filler chapter until I can think. I have like four more days until summer school starts so I should update again next month. Please review!**


End file.
